With the rapid development of science and technology nowadays, more and more people choose to use terminals to take pictures, for example, use mobile phones to take photos. Usually, a camera application program on a terminal has some built-in collage templates, and a user may superpose a taken picture onto a selected collage template, to obtain a collage, so as to acquire a beautified image based on the picture taken. After superposing the picture on the collage template to obtain the collage, usually, the user further needs to superpose related location information on the collage, and therefore, the way the location information is superposed on the collage is a key to improving shooting experience of the user.
A method for superposing location information on a collage is provided in the related technology. In this method, a terminal stores graphic and textual information locally in advance, where the graphic and textual information includes graphs, location information, textual description information, and the like; after an image and a collage template selected by the a user are acquired, the image selected by the user is superposed on the collage template to obtain a collage, and graphic and textual information stored in advance is superposed on the collage. The superposed graphic and textual information includes location information stored locally, and each time location information is superposed on a collage, graphic and textual information stored locally in advance is used.
Because graphic and textual information used in each superposition of location information on a collage is graphic and textual information stored locally in advance, memory space of a terminal is occupied, and there are few patterns of information for superposition, which leads to a limited amount of information superposed on a collage and a poor information superposition effect.